Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alternator systems for automobiles, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved alternator system for replacing an OEM Ford IAR alternator system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Automobile engines rely on air flow to remove excess heat from various components of the engine. However, many automobiles are being designed with body styling in mind rather than engine performance. In addition, government imposed regulations on vehicle emissions and Corporate Average Fuel Economy standards further control engine designs. In short, to accommodate consumer demands for appealing body styles and to comply with governments regulations, air flow through the engine compartment is often compromised. The result is that engines are operating at much higher temperatures.
One particular victim of this heated environment is the Ford IAR alternator. The problem is evidenced by a warranty return rate of as high as 40%-50% on the Ford IAR alternator with the majority of these returns being due to certain components, such as the rectifier and the voltage regulator overheating and in turn failing.
Another significant cause of the failure of the Ford IAR alternator results from poor electrical connections. More specifically, the rectifier used with the Ford IAR alternator for rectifying the output of the alternator is connected to the vehicle battery via a wiring harness having a plurality of receptacles with metal clip inserts. The rectifier has a plurality of corresponding spades or prongs which are slidably mateable with the clip inserts of the wiring harness. The problem encountered is that the inserts of the wiring harness have a tendency to expand which results in a loose connection between the rectifier and the wiring harness. A consequence of the loose connection can be the formation of an electric arc between the rectifier and the wiring harness which can pose a serious fire hazard.
To this end, a need exists for replacing the OEM Ford IAR alternator with an improved alternator that has increased heat dissipation qualities and decreased heat generation qualities and that is configured to maintain secure electrical connections, while providing optimum electrical output. It is to such an improved alternator that the present invention is directed.
In one aspect the present invention is directed to a rectifier in combination with a Ford IAR alternator which is of the type having a rotor coil and a plurality of stator windings housed in a frame having an external mounting surface to which a voltage regulator is mounted and electrically connected to the rotor and an internal mounting surface to which the rectifier is mounted and electrically connected to the stator. The rectifier includes a first plate defining a negative heat sink and a second plate defining a positive heat sink. Each of the negative and positive heat sinks have a plurality of openings dimensioned to receive a diode in a press fit relationship. The rectifier further includes a connector assembly including a connector box having a recess adapted to matingly receive a wiring harness, a B+ post having a first end secured to the connector box, a medial portion electrically connected to the positive heat sink, and a threaded second end extending through the frame of the alternator, and a terminal having a first end electrically connected to the B+ post and a second end including a pair of prongs disposed in the recess of the frame.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a plug connector adapted to engage the connector box to secure the wiring harness to the connector box. The plug lock includes a base having a surface engagable with a portion of the wiring harness and a pair of tines extending from the base in a spaced apart, parallel relationship. The tines are positionable through a slot of the connector box and each tine has an outwardly extending protrusion spaced from the base such that the protrusions are retainingly enagagable with a portion of the tab so as to cooperate with the base to secure the wiring harness to the connector box when the wiring harness is operably connected to the connector box of the rectifier.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide an alternator configured to provide optimum electrical output by providing the rotor and the stator with additional turns or windings of heavier gauge wire whereby the alternator is capable of inducing an output current of at least about 52 amperes of current at about 1600 revolutions per minute of the rotor.
The present invention is also directed to a method for modifying a Ford IAR alternator of the type where the voltage regulator receives signals indicative of the alternator voltage output voltage via the battery by (a) providing the voltage regulator with a B+ terminal; (b) extending a post from a positive heat sink of the rectifier and through the frame of the alternator; and (c) attaching a lead between the B+ terminal of the voltage regulator and the terminal post so as to establish electrical conductivity and communication between the positive heat sink of the rectifier and the B+ terminal of the voltage regulator whereby the voltage regulator receives signals indicative of the voltage output of the alternator directly via the positive heat sink of the rectifier.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.